De miedos y besos que saben a luz
by jacque-kari
Summary: Sonrió porque tenía razón. Aquella era la única respuesta válida cuando se trataba del futuro. Podía salir bien o mal, pero no lo sabría hasta que tomara el riesgo por sus propias manos y en el fondo anhelaba tomarlo [Para la actividad Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Inspirado en la canción _"What if"_ del grupo Colplay, propuesta por LeCielVAN.

* * *

 _ **De miedos y besos que saben a luz**_

Temía estropearlo todo, ese era su gran y no tan sorprendente secreto. Meter la pata siempre había sido su mayor miedo, aquél que lo obligaba a huir y a cerrarse a sus amigos incluso cuando lo más lógico hubiera sido buscar apoyo.

Cada vez que alguien se acercaba remotamente a la zona de peligro que él mismo delimitó hace tiempo, se escondía dentro de su caparazón cual animal asustado. Era un cobarde, no lo negaba. Tampoco estaba orgulloso de serlo. Solo era así. No podía evitarlo. Por eso a veces mordía sin razón o sus palabras resultaban hirientes. No era distinto a un perro asustado que enseña los dientes cuando se siente amenazado.

Pero un día descubrió que estaba equivocado. Que en realidad su mayor miedo no era equivocarse, sino que alguien lo suficientemente suspicaz encontrara la forma de acercarse sin que acabara mordiéndole.

Por desgracia para él, conocía a esa persona. La conocía hace varios años, pero solo hace algunos meses comenzaron a hablar más, cada vez más. Y de hablar pasaron a salir juntos. Siempre como amigos, claro. A veces la esperaba a la salida de la secundaria. A veces era ella quien lo visitaba en su departamento de improviso. Siempre resultaba un rayo de luz entrando por su ventana cuando menos lo esperaba.

Reían juntos también. Mucho. Más de lo que él reía en un día normal. Ella de alguna forma sabía dar vuelta sus frases cargadas de sarcasmo o negatividad y convertirlas en algo positivo, una nueva ventana por la que mirar. Sentía las comisuras de sus labios estirando su boca en una sonrisa mucho antes de que fuera consciente de querer sonreír o de la sensación que burbujeaba en su estómago.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba encandilado por la luz que ella despedía.

—¿Qué crees que pasaría si un día la luz se extinguiera? —le preguntó la chica un día.

—Supongo que aprenderíamos a vivir en la oscuridad —replicó él—. Vivimos creyendo que si un día la vida que conocemos se acaba moriremos. Pero eso no tiene que ser así. Las cosas cambian todos los días sin que nos demos cuenta y aquí seguimos.

Sabía que lo correcto hubiera sido decir algo esperanzador o alguna de esas frases motivacionales que daban vuelta al mundo. También él podía aprenderse alguna y pretender ser alguien que no era, pero lo suyo nunca fue aparentar ni decir algo que no sentía o en lo que no creía.

En ese momento ella todo lo que hizo fue apoyar la cabeza en su clavícula. No lo regañó ni rebatió sus palabras. Solo se quedó ahí por largo rato, tan cerca que si hubiera cerrado los ojos para concentrarse lo suficiente, Yamato estuvo seguro de que habría podido escuchar su corazón latir. Por eso no lo hizo. Se obligó a mantener los ojos bien abiertos como un niño pequeño decidido a ganarle al sueño la noche de Navidad.

Se quedaron mirando cómo al otro lado del ventanal el día moría poco a poco hasta que el cielo empezó a llenarse de pequeños puntos brillantes. Incluso en la noche más oscura, siempre había una luz.

¿Qué tal si esa luz se iba? ¿Qué tal si ella se alejaba?

No podía arriesgarse. Si daba un paso en falso y se equivocaba, ella podría odiarlo y se iría.

¿Realmente creía que podría vivir en un mundo a oscuras? Sus propias palabras, por primera vez, se le antojaron cínicas y falsas. Quiso desdecirse, pero un nudo en la garganta le impidió el paso a su voz.

Pronunció la última frase de la canción y se aferró al micrófono con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la última nota de los instrumentos se desvaneciera en el escenario.

Antes de abrirlos, el aplauso del público lo aturdió. El concierto había acabado.

Se la encontró camino al camerino, en un pasillo deteriorado y apenas alumbrado por una ampolleta que parpadeaba con la amenaza velada de dejarlos sumidos en la oscuridad en cualquier instante.

Ella no dijo nada, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos lo dijeron todo. ¿Podía alguien ser tan transparente y un profundo misterio al mismo tiempo?

—¿Qué tal si sale mal? —preguntó él.

La vio avanzar unos pasos hasta quedar tenuemente iluminada por la escasa luz proyectada desde el techo.

—¿Qué tal si sale bien? —preguntó ella de vuelta, sin pretensión alguna.

No estaba obligándolo, no buscaba convencerlo. Solo quería que viera las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y él lo hizo. Sonrió porque tenía razón. Aquella era la única respuesta válida cuando se trataba del futuro. Podía salir bien o mal, pero no lo sabría hasta que tomara el riesgo por sus propias manos y en el fondo anhelaba tomarlo.

De repente, como un mal presagio que se cumple, la ampolleta exhaló su último aliento sobre sus cabezas.

Pero eso estaba bien porque Yamato tenía a la luz más radiante que nunca había visto aferrada de la cintura. La estaba besando y sus labios, contra todo pronóstico, no quemaban como los rayos del sol, pero sí eran cálidos, lo suficientemente cálidos para llenar cada espacio de soledad en su interior.

* * *

 **Nota finales:**

No sé cómo ocurrió esto. Yo solo pensé en elegir una canción para unirme a esta actividad, lo hice y antes de darme cuenta mis dedos ya se estaban moviendo sobre el teclado.

Ni siquiera tengo claro si me gusta, pero salió tan espontáneo que no quiero cuestionármelo mucho.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
